


just jane

by northerndavvn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, i was trying to write a dragon age piece, it did not turn out that way, more specifically karl having an existential crisis during sex, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spaces between stars were too dark for her to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just jane

She was not a person. 

Rather, she was a symbol. A paragon. An example to be emulated. Lieutenant-Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. First human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel.

She had almost forgotten what it was like, to be treated as something other than an idol, an asset. She had gotten so used to- compartmentalizing, to tucking away her own thoughts and emotions in order to get the job done and get it done right. 

Rarely did they ever get un-tucked.

But that was just the way things were.

Sometimes, in the dark of her cabin, she'll lay on her back on her bed and stare up at the stars as they blazed past. What kind of sick bastard put a window in the cabin of someone who'd been spaced? She used to think she would never be afraid of the spaces between stars, but that was before Alchera. Before she died.

In those rare few moments she was Jane. Not Shepard, not Commander- just Jane. She didn't have the weight of the galaxy resting on her shoulders. She didn't have anyone to disappoint or impress.

She was Just Jane, afraid of the dark.


End file.
